Bolt
Bolt-- '''Bolt’s life is one of mystery, to the point that no one even knows his real name. “Bolt” was merely a nickname he picked up along his travels, and he decided to keep it, stating that his “real name is too embarrassing”. All that’s known for sure is that he’s Barutian, but he left his home world at a young age to become an adventurer. For him, his home is where his rump rests. His ship is his prized possession, seeing as how it’s his only mode of transportation. Since that’s the case, he’s resorted to wearing the ship’s activation key around his neck at all times, so he never loses it. A self-proclaimed “best shot in the galaxy”, he works as a freelance jack-of-all-trades (typically a bounty hunter) and is willing to do pretty much any job for anyone if the price is right. '''Personality He’s a man who lets his fists and his laser pistol do the talking. Always living on the edge, he hungers for adventure; throwing caution to the wind. To him, if a challenge doesn’t have risks, it’s not worth doing. The one time he’ll lay down his gun is to take a woman in his arms. Any attractive lady will immediately grab his attention. Also, for how human he looks, he IS an alien, as attested by the fact that his Barutian physique includes having five stomachs…so he’s always hungry. To that end, he thinks mostly of himself--not interested in joining any teams; a loner and rebel to the end. But don’t get the wrong idea; if he knows or feels that something isn’t morally right, you can bet he’ll personally do something about it. Relationships '--Jamie' It's outright revealed that the two used to go on adventures together and used to be in a romantic relationship, but have since broken up for undisclosed reasons. Jamie now finds him very conceited and annoying, but it's clear she still has some feelings for him, especially when he shows his more caring and heroic side. He, on the other hand, still greatly pines after her, and hopes that they can some day rekindle the love they once had together. '--Clara and Tyler' He didn’t think much of Jamie’s Earth friends at first, but quickly came to discover how brave and skilled the two actually are, and has since shown them more respect. '--Hydrar and Alvar' Although he can respect what the Galactic Squadron is trying to do in protecting the galaxy, he always tends to treat their encounters as a bit of a joke, and views Hydrar in particular as being too uptight and strict with the rules. '--Crosshair' An interesting case of a villain being personally tied to the heroes, Bolt and Crosshair have been rivals for years, both in the businesses they’re in, and on the shooting range. Crosshair is the only person who’s come the closest to beating Bolt’s skills in sharpshooting, to which Bolt always tries to outshine him at every opportunity. Although Bolt always tends to address Crosshair with a joking attitude, make no mistake, these two hate one another. Powers His greatest talent lies with his sharpshooting-- he can hit almost any target. His heavy traveling has also made him an expert pilot.